


The One With one kiss too many

by anotherbird



Series: When I was done dying [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Outing, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbird/pseuds/anotherbird
Summary: Six months. They made if through six months without their co-workers knowing.What a great time to make a stupid decision.





	The One With one kiss too many

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my [tumblr](http://the-other-bird.tumblr.com) , but decided to post it here as well, although it is really short.  
> It's not necessary to read any other parts of this series.  
> Have fun and let me know, if you liked it :)!

Hank couldn’t believe it had already been six months. And six months without anybody at the precinct knowing about them. They didn’t actively keep it a secret or were ashamed of their relationship - a word Hank couldn’t believe describing them -, they just didn’t tell anyone. Well, the whole Jericho HQ knew since that one unbelievably embarrassing incident with Markus, and Nancy, of course and there were permanent jokes about them at the precinct, but that was about it.

If Hank was honest, he did not want them to ask themselves how an old fart like him ended up with Connor of all people and he didn’t want to end up punching someone in the face. He also didn’t want to have a serious talk with Jeffrey about how a relationship between working partners could influence their workplace and shit. Of all the things he didn’t want to do, this was very high on his list. Right next to being abducted by Connor’s doppelganger and eating the abomination that Connor called cooking.

Well, until that day.

Until Hank had to leave earlier than Connor - a rare sight - and instead of just nodding or some buddy-worthy shoulder padding he gave his working partner, who sat on the edge of his desk like he usually did, a short goodbye kiss.

Because he was an absolute and utter idiot without any impulse control.

It was short and more of a peck than a kiss followed by a See you at home, that only as he turned around to leave and stared right at Ben, who had stopped eating his sandwich mid air, the realisation hit him like a fucking truck.

He was obviously left with exactly two options.

He could either just shrug it off and leave - which would be unfair for the left behind Connor.

Or - and that seemed like a pretty valid option at the moment - kissing everybody else goodbye, because that was obviously a thing he did now with his co-workers. If he was lucky, one of them would knock him out, so he wouldn’t have to go through with it.

That seemed like a great plan.

The screeching of Jeffrey’s glass office door stopped his wondering if he should start with Ben or Chris.

Without any amusement in his voice he bellowed out about ten names of officers strolling around the precinct. The ones called-out answered by groaning and a lot of swearing.

“You can cut the moping. I expect your payment at the end of this week.”

Hank turned around faster than he thought possible only to meet Fowler’s self-satisfied grin.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Shut up. I just won 200 dollars. Now get the fuck out of here.”

People seriously needed to stop betting on his love life.

**Author's Note:**

> One of m inspirations for this was episode 5x02 of Friends, in which Chandler accidentally kisses Monica goodbye ;) As someone who's born 1985, Hank has very likely seen this as well.


End file.
